


I put the i in lie

by bobleak



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobleak/pseuds/bobleak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick knows this is wrong why is he still here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I put the i in lie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people and this is probably completely fictional

This is wrong. So so so wrong.Pete's married for Christ's sake, she's pregnant, but he's still letting him grab his wrists and pin him to the couch. Letting him suck a bruise just under his collar bone so that nobody sees it. When he pulls back and pushes his thumb into the newly formed bruise Patrick has to bite down on his lip because he can't moan, can't let anyone know they're still doing this because they absolutely should not be doing this. Patrick should push him off, say no, they'll both feel like shit afterwards and he knows it. But Pete's not giving him a chance to argue kissing him like the apocalypse is coming, desperate and needy, it's enough to make Patrick whine and grab him by the hips, desperately try to pull him closer. If he's going to hate himself tomorrow he may as well make it worth it. It's a weak argument and he knows that but he's undoing Pete's jeans regardless shoving his hand in and he's already getting off on Pete's facial expression as well as the hushed moans that start falling from his lips. It's wrong all of it is so wrong. Patrick can feel the metal of his wedding ring when he wraps his hand around his dick: he's taken, this is wrong, he's gonna be a dad soon, they can't keep doing this; he voices nothing, the only sound he makes is a strangled moan when he comes and before he can even recover enough to regain brain function Pete's dick his pressing against his lips and it's practically instinct to take him down into his throat. It must only be seconds before Pete's coming down his throat with a groan that was entirely too loud given their current situation. He swallows everything, it's only polite after all and then Pete flops down next to him.  
As soon as his heart rate returns to normal Patrick can feel the deafening silence, the tension in the air is obscene it's not worth it, it never is.  
He'll say no next time. He has to. It's only right.


End file.
